


Spin

by Crystalwren



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwren/pseuds/Crystalwren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Season 7, Episode 16, Sam falls asleep at the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemerall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerall/gifts).



He’s so fucking tired.  
  
God, he can’t even think he’s that tired, but every time he stops the screaming and laughing in his head gets louder and louder and he forces himself, forces himself to keep moving because that’s the only thing he can do.  
  
Lucifer makes for a lousy passenger, always bitching, always complaining. He’s the divine/demonic equivalent of a five year old in the back seat. Always needs entertaining, always needs attention and oh, isn’t that nice, he’s singing _The Chauffeur _again.__ If anyone deserves to be in Hell, it’s Duran Duran.  
  
 _Actually, this the Deftone’s version,_ Lucifer breaks off to say smugly, and Sam almost sobs when the singing starts all over again. _Aw, c’mon Sammy, join in! It’s fun! “And the sun drips down bedding heavy behind, the front of your dress all shadowy lined-” You know, Sammy, I think you’d look pretty hot in a dress._  
  
Sam is so tired.  
  
 _Not as hot as your brother, though. He’d look fantastic in a dress. Or maybe even just a pair of panties. Pink ones. Satin. Wonder if he’d look anything like this?_  
  
And suddenly, Dean is standing in the centre of the road, standing stock still, deer in the headlights sort of frozen and oh my, how attractive, all he’s wearing is a pair of pretty pink panties and a rather fetching bra to match. The Impala’s tyres scream as Sam yanks the wheel, but it’s not enough, the Impala hits not-Dean right in the panties and he rolls up and over the bonnet and sprays across the windscreen in a sheen of blood and teeth and hair. And then not-Dean is gone as quickly as he appeared. Oh god, Dean in wet shreds all over the front of the Impala. Oh god, Dean in bra and panties. Pink ones.  
  
Lucifer is sniggering. _Believe it or not, there’s actually a real life story behind this,_ and Sam doesn’t care, doesn’t fucking care, just wants to fucking lie down and sleep forever. _Aw, c’mon Sam, life’s too short to waste it sleeping._ Lucifer whispers: _You know how that song goes: “Live while you’re alive. Live while you’re alive, and sleep when you’re dead.” Sleep when you're dead, Sammy! You'll be in Hell before I let you sleep again!_  
  
Sam’s head drops down. His eyes slide closed and it’s so good, so fucking amazing as he slips into the darkness and then there’s the light, the roar of the truck and the split second of terror as the Impala clips the edge of the bull bar and the world spins around him. He closes his eyes. He wishes that he _could_ die. That he could just stop existing.  
  
He blinks.  
  
The car has stopped moving.  
  
He’s still alive.  
  
The truck roars away down the road and Sam’s left behind. The Impala coughs and splutters. The bonnet is crumpled and the radiator is smoking. He knows that he needs to get out and check the damage, call Dean, maybe call a tow truck. But right now all he can do is lean back and stare at the roof, and wish that he didn’t exist. The Impala might have stopped but the world is still spinning.  
  
And in his head, Lucifer is laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's ephemerall, who asked for a fic based on Season 7, Episode 16, where sleep-deprived Sam at the wheel actually clips the truck instead of managing to avoid it.


End file.
